Trabajo
by Mr.Killjoy Babe
Summary: Los chicos tienen que conseguir trabajo por diferentes razones, y no habría mejor opción que la empresa "Berk",¿que puede pasar? no lo saben,pero quizá, seria una de las mejores experiencias en sus vidas. El fic es mejor que el summary,lo prometo xD


_**09/Jun/2016.  
**_

Las oficinas de Berk eran grandes, importantes y muchos decían que por mucho era el mejor trabajo que se podría pedir. Por eso, al enterarse de que la empresa se veía en necesidad de abrir sus puertas a nuevos trabajadores para su reciente piso de oficina, no dudo ni un momento en presentar su curriculum con la esperanza de ser aceptada.

Astrid Hofferson, una chica rubia de 22 años con ojos celestes, salió del lugar donde se le habían citado para entregar su solicitud. Recién se había independizado y esta era la oportunidad que estaba buscando, ahora solo quedaba esperar para la respuesta.

.

.

Ruffnut salió buscando a su hermano, Tuffnut, quien al igual que ella había presentado la solicitud. Empezaban una nueva forma de vida, pues no podían pasarla de fiesta en fiesta… bueno, sí que podían, pero no era sano. Al encontrarlo esbozo una sonrisa y corrió hacia el propinándole un golpe. Ambos eran gemelos rubios de ojos azules.

— ¿Pizza por nuestra nueva vida?  
—Pizza por nuestra nueva vida, tonta. — corrieron hacia la pizzería, celebrando su primera solicitud de trabajo y esperando ser aceptados, la alegría y adrenalina los envolvía. _**  
**_

.

.

Fishlegs, un chico un poco regordete de cabello rubio y tez apiñada, presento su solicitud para las oficinas de Berk, pues sabía que esa empresa estaba a la altura de sus conocimientos, ahora que tenía la oportunidad esperaba correr con suerte.

.

.

Heather, una chica de ojos verdes, tez blanca y cabello negro, salía de haber presentado su solicitud. Había tenido que tomar el camino duro, pues la única familia con la que contaba, su hermano Dagur, había peleado fuertemente con ella al punto de correrla de su hogar; ahora solo le quedaba esforzarse para hacer de su vida algo mejor y no caer en la tristeza. Esta era su oportunidad.

.

.

Snotlout, un chico de cabello negro, tez blanca, ojos azules y complexión musculosa salía de la oficina donde acaba de presentar solicitud. Hace poco se había mudado con sus tíos en busca de más oportunidades de trabajo, esperaba correr con suerte esta vez. Espero en la salida buscando a su primo Hiccup, quien también se encontraba adentro ahora mismo presentando su solicitud, los dos habían elegido el mismo trabajo, quizá así sería más fácil sobrellevar los días.

.

.

Para sorpresa de la gente, Hicup, el hijo del alcalde se encontraba solicitando trabajo en las empresas de Berk. Su padre y el habían tenido una larga charla donde ambos concordaron que el castaño tenía que aprender a ganarse la vida, es así como había terminado en esta situación. Salió del lugar encontrándose con su primo, quien ya lo esperaba en el auto para emprender camino hacia casa, su padre, Stoick, les dio un pequeño departamento para los dos, el cual tendrían que mantener con el trabajo que consiguieran.

La respuesta se les daría tiempo después, probablemente en un mes

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 _ **20/Jul/2016.**_

Había pasado más de un mes, si, pero Gobber se había retrasado en elegir a los chicos, y al fin con la respuesta en sus manos se dispuso a tomar su laptop para enviar el siguiente correo:

 _"Miércoles, 20 de julio, 2016._

 _Desde las oficinas de Berk, me alegra anunciar que su solicitud, recibida el 09 de Junio, ha sido aceptada, hoy 20 de Julio. Esperando se presente para su primer día de trabajo el próximo Lunes 01 de Agosto con la mejor actitud._

 _Sin más que decir se despide su ahora jefe, Gobber._

 _Buen día, un abrazo._

Destinatarios:

 _SnotloutJorgenson , RuffnutThoston , TuffnutThorston , HeatherBersk , FishlegsIngerman , AstridHofferson , HiccupHaddock"_

Presiono enviar y se estiro en su silla pensando, ¿Qué pasaría con estos chicos? Cabía recalcar que uno de ellos, Hiccup, era el hijo de su mejor amigo, pero no por eso le daría privilegios, ¡aprendería a trabajar hasta cansarse!, sonrió, esperaba que estos chicos fueran igual de agradables que los del piso antiguo, a los cuales tenia que avisar de su nueva tarea, darle la bienvenida a los nuevos.

¿No había hablado de ellos? ¡Ah, son todo un chiste! Uno bueno, la verdad.

Stormfly, la chica de cabello azul con mechones amarillos, tez blanca y ojos cafés, vestía una falda negra ajustada hasta la cintura, blusa blanca con un pequeño moño negro y botas negras, si, era algo punk. Por eso es que se relacionaba a la perfección con Toothless, el chico de cabellos negros, tez blanca, ojos profundamente verdes y un smoking negro, bueno, medio smoking, ya que siempre olvidaba el saco o la corbata, pero nunca una sonrisa. Hookfgan, un pelirrojo de tez clara y ojos color miel, el no trabaja, bah, el se concentraba en ligarse a la hermana gemela de Belch, Barf, ambos extravagantes con el cabello color verde y unos ojos color miel. El gemelo Barf era todo un caso, pues podía ser el más idiota del grupo, pero frente a Meatlug—la chica de baja estatura con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, — se comportaba bien y escuchaba atento todo lo que esta le dijera, dando a ver un sentimiento de atracción, que se podía ver por parte de la castaña era mutuo.

Iba a ser todo un desastre lograr que organizaran una buena bienvenida, pero confiaba en sus chicos y lo dejo todo a sus manos, esperando con ansias el día que llegaras los nuevos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! espero este nuevo fic les agrade, me ayudarían mucho dejando reviews, ademas de que me motivara a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Buenas noches. ^^**


End file.
